


Bus Rides

by claveriakat15



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, One Shot, figure skating, prompt, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveriakat15/pseuds/claveriakat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru Hanyu is heading home on the local bus when a slight accident leads him to meeting someone new, and someone who can change his whole life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my second Yuzuvier fic. This was originally for another ship but I decided it could also apply for Yuzuru and Javier. Anyway, enjoy! Enjoy the cliff-hanger ;)

Yuzuru stood up from his seat on the bus as it neared his stop. Holding on to the railings and poles, he passed the center aisle, trying to conquer the feeling he felt that everyone was watching his every move. Yuzuru took some self-conscious glances around him and saw that people were either asleep, using their phones, or looking out the window. Silly me, he thought to himself. He focused on keeping his balance as he could see his stop coming up.  
Yuzuru was nearing the door and counted down to the moment it opened, when suddenly the bus jerked to a sudden stop, causing Yuzuru to lose his balance. For a split second, Yuzuru feared that he would fall face flat on the ground, but instead he fell to his side, and somehow, in a way he never even expected, he didn’t fall on the floor. He fell on someone’s lap. And that someone had to be a guy.  
The first thing that Yuzuru felt was shock. And then, when he realized what just happened, shock turned to embarrassment. He could feel the stranger whose lap he landed on looking down at him. Yuzuru’s heart raced and he struggled to find his footing again.  
“Ah, I-I’m so sorry!” he said to the man, avoiding his gaze. Yuzuru eventually tried to stand up, realizing that the door was open and the bus driver was waiting for him to leave.  
But when Yuzuru tried to get back on his feet, strong hands enveloped his waist, sending him sitting right back down on the man’s lap. A gasp flew out of Yuzuru’s lips and he found himself resting his back on the man’s chest.  
Blood rushed to Yuzuru’s face and he looked down at the man’s hands. He suddenly felt like a kid again.  
“What’s your name?” the stranger said. He had lowered his mouth near his ear, and Yuzuru felt chills run up and down his spine. Desperate to get away, Yuzuru answered.  
“Yuzuru Hanyu,” he replied quickly, keeping his voice low and discreetly squirming away.  
“Do you get off this stop often?” the man added. Yuzuru felt his eyes boring holes into his head.  
“Yes,” Yuzuru replied. “my apartment is just around the corner.”  
“Are you getting off the bus, sir?” the driver interjected the strange questioning. Yuzuru gulped hard, nodded to the driver, and fought to stand up again.  
As he stood up and picked up his bag, he felt the stranger slip something into his pocket. Reaching inside it, he found it to be a piece of paper.  
“My cell phone number,” the stranger replied casually. “My name is Javier.”  
Yuzuru blushed again. This was an awkward situation indeed.  
“Sorry, Javier. But I’m not...into things like this” he said.  
Javier raised an eyebrow at him. “Things like what?” he asked.  
Yuzuru was quiet as he processed what he said. Realizing that now it was he who sounded queer, he blushed even harder and tried to hide his face.  
“If you need anything, just call me” Javier said. He glanced behind him then shot a smirk at the blushing young man. “Now your stop is here, others are waiting to get home.”  
Yuzuru tried to find the words to say, but his mind had grown blank. Confusion and strange emotions swirled in his head. He nodded like he was in a dream, turned around, and walked out of the bus almost robotically. Javier chuckled and watched over him protectively as the bus left that corner of the road.  
That night, Yuzuru lay in bed, looking at the slip of paper Javier gave him. He kept glancing from the paper to his phone, and whenever he realized what he was doing, he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
He couldn’t sleep. He knew he had to get a good night’s rest for whatever would happen tomorrow. But something was clawing at him from the inside. Yuzuru had been reading his number so many times that he almost memorized the entire thing.  
No longer being able to take it, Yuzuru took his phone and inputted the number under the name “Stranger J”. Putting it aside, he pulled down the blinds and turned off the night light, and got under the covers and closed his eyes.  
But no, the feeling was still there. It wasn’t enough to just put in the number. Yuzuru’s heart raced as he realized that he wanted to call Javier.  
But at this late at night? He must be sleeping already, Yuzuru thought to himself, shutting his eyes even tighter and forcing himself to sleep. But it was no use. Before he knew it, Yuzuru had his phone in his hand, and his finger was hovering over the call button on Javier's number.  
Yuzuru felt strangely nervous. He felt like a young girl calling her crush for the first time. Thinking of that example, Yuzuru gasped. Why was he feeling this? Was it because he fell on to his lap, and how Javier pulled him back when he was leaving? His cheeks turned warm and an odd feeling hit him, and he groaned over the new emotions.  
He took a deep breath and looked back to the screen of his phone. “it’s just a guy calling another guy. I might as well thank him for a while ago. Nothing more than that,” he told himself. Nodding, he could feel his confidence rise.  
“Okay. I’m going to call him,” he told himself. “Three...two...one.”  
Then, he hit “call”.  
The phone began to ring in his ear.


End file.
